Татуин
Татуин ( ) — планета Внешнего Кольца, расположенная в отдаленном крае Галактики. Она находится на пересечении многих гиперпространственных маршрутов, а потому многие торговцы используют космопорт Мос-Эйсли в качестве пересадочной станции. Далекий от бдительных глаз Галактической Империи, Татуин стал пристанищем для различного рода авантюристов — контрабандистов, наёмников, охотников за головами, а также для короля преступного мира — Джаббы Хатта. Лишь несколько маленьких поселений и ферм (таких, как Анкорхед и Бестин) разбросаны по бесплодной поверхности планеты. Хозяевами же прочих территорий остаются местные народы - джавы и песчаные люди, а также странные формы жизни, обитающие в отдаленных областях. Описание Татуин - планета-пустыня, вращающаяся вокруг двойной звезды Внешнего Кольца возле миров Рилот и Джеонозис, на расстоянии приблизительно 43000 световых лет от галактического ядра. Татуин считался одной из старейших планет в Галактике и состоит из литого ядра и занимал стратегическое местоположение в связи с пересекающимися несколькими гиперпространственными маршрутами, хотя и находился далеко от центра Галактики и Галактической Республики. Однако, он занимал удачное место для контрабандистов и преступников всех мастей. В результате, Татуин был местом орбитальных разборок различных бандитских группировок, так что поверхность планеты была буквально завалена обломками древних космических кораблей, погребенных под песками пустыни. В древности Татуин был покрыт обширными океанами, которые высохли, оставив после себя множество интересных геологических формаций, включающих каньон Нищего, который был образован около 2000000 ДБЯ. Другие достойные внимания геологические локации включали в себя Дюнное море и Юндленская пустошь. Татуин - это жаркий и сухой мир, у которой было два близлежащие солнца, Тату I и Тату II. Да и сам он так отражал солнечный свет, что по яркости свечения в космосе его можно было принять за еще одну звезду. Поверхность Татуина представляла собой почти бесконечные, монотонные песчаные моря, обмываемые интенсивной энергией двойных желтых солнц, изредка прерываемые скалистыми каньонами, когда-то вырезанными океанами. Днем стояла невыносимая жара, а ночи были холодны. Воздух сух, а почва выжжена. Порой можно наблюдать странные туманы, которые появляются в местах, где песчаные дюны упираются в скалистые утесы. Ничто за пределами городов не существовало долго. Люди редко передвигались без вооруженного эскорта, а те кто уходил в пески, просто не возвращались. Поверхностные скопления воды покрывали меньше 1% поверхности. Необычная концентрация магнитных руд в мантии планеты, взаимодействующей с интенсивным планетарным магнитным полем Татуина, постоянно изменчивые ветра и атмосферные концентрации, создавали зону относительной прохлады на небольшом участке планеты. Эта умеренная зона, где температуры редко превышали 43 стандартных градуса, и была заселена людьми. Официальная столица Татуина - Бестин, находится приблизительно в 200 километрах к западу от космического порта Мос Айсли, находящегося на краю Дюнного моря. Также на планете были и другие населенные пункты: Мос Эспа, Мос Энта, Мос Гамос. В ходе ранней колонизации первые поселенцы - шахтеры и инвесторы забросив шахты и оборудование, стали покидать планету, но не все могли позволить себе билет на обратную дорогу с Татуина. Те, кому пришлось остаться, начали заниматься влагодобытческим хозяйством – создавать фермы по добычи влаги (конденсируя воду из воздуха при помощи влагоуловителей) и использовать полученную влагу для орошения растительных культур, таких как деб-деб и пика, или для продажи, чтобы выжить. Когда хатты прибыли на Татуин, они вдохнули в планету новую жизнь, дав рабочие места в своем криминальном бизнесе и создав основу для торговли. Животная жизнь Татуина, несмотря на столь сильно засушливый климат, была крайне разнообразна: банта, ронто, рососпинники, эопи, джербы, вомп-песчанки, воррты, скаррьеры, песчаные мушки, костеорки, каменные пиявки, дюнные ящерицы, песчаные змеи, скалмиты, пернатые ящерицы, песчаные прыгуны, мивиты, а также сарлакк, которому, по слухам, требовалась тысяча лет, чтобы переварить свою добычу. Также на Татуине водились крайт-драконы. Многие охотились на них, чтобы получить бесценные камни гиззард, известный как драконий жемчуг, но мало кто оставался в живых. На планете имелась и кое-какая растительность – хубба тыква – основной источник пищи у джав и песчаных людей. История Бесконечная Империя В 36453 ДБЯ Татуин принадлежал Бесконечной Империи. Когда-то на планете были большие океаны и мир джунглей, но в результате орбитальных бомбардировок раката биосфера была уничтожена. Вероятно именно тогда, после глобальных климатических изменений, единственная разумная раса на планете разделилась на два подвида - надоедливых, суетливых джав и яростных кочевников таскенов, обычно называемых песчаными людьми. Преобладающие на планете, песчаные люди - это была раса кочевых воинских племен, которые отвергали любые попытки торговли и даже простого общения, они были враждебны ко всем чужакам. Джавы, напротив, миниатюрные мусорщики, были более заинтересованны в торговле, чем в схватках. Их язык был ужасно труден для понимания. Старая Республика Татуин был обнаружен Старой Республикой в 5000 ДБЯ. В 4200 ДБЯ орбитальное сканирование выявило солидные подземные залежи руды, и разные частные компании начали горнодобывающую разработку планеты. На планету стали прибывать колонисты — так называемая первая волна. Аванпост Анкорхед стал первым населенным пунктом на Татуине, построенным Корпорацией «Цзерка», для добычи руды, и единственным, который дожил до современной эпохи. В Галактическом Сенате планету представлял Сидрона Диат. Во времена Великой охоты планета была очищена джедаями от терентатеков. Хотя Татуин считался не стоящим завоевания во времена Мандалорских войн, группа мандалорцев-изгнанников после окончания войны укрылась на Татуине. Во времена Гражданской войны джедаев планета почти полностью контролировалась Корпорацией «Цзерка». Корпорация предприняла попытку добывать на Татуине руду, однако вскоре выяснилось, что добываемая на Татуине руда имеет странные свойства, которые делают металл очень неустойчивым к коррозии, сокращая срок его использования. Позже на Татуин прибыл Реван, он выяснил, что вследствие частых нападений на песчаные краулеры корпорация «Цзерка» планировала уничтожить ближайшие племена песчаного народа, однако с помощью HK-47 Ревану удалось уладить конфликт. Анкорхед был заброшен, и планета была заброшена Республикой до 1100 ДБЯ. В 700 ДБЯ монахи Б’Омарр построили на планете свой монастырь, который в 550 ДБЯ бандит Алхара использовал в качестве своего укрытия. thumb|250px|«Вдовствующая королева», разбившаяся на Татуине за сто лет до битвы при Явине. В 100 ДБЯ корабль «Вдовствующая королева» разбился на том месте, где позже был построен Мос Айсли. Выжившие оказались выходцами с Бестина IV, которые основали столицу Бестин и вошли в первый контакт с джавами. Вскоре был основан Форт Таскен, поселенцев которого вырезали песчаные люди спустя год. Именно после этого инцидента Песчаных людей стали называть «Таскенскими разбойниками». В 93 ДБЯ был заново заселен Анкорхед. В 85 ДБЯ людьми и родианцами был основан Мос Айсли, в 80 ДБЯ — Мос Эспа. Кореллианская горнодобывающая корпорация также, как и Старая Республика в прошлом, начала разработку местной руды, но все по тем же причинам отказалась от своих намерений и после разрушения орбитальной станции Тату III, множество краулеров было брошено на произвол судьбы. В 70 ДБЯ они покинули планету. Брошенные кореллианцами краулеры были разобраны кланами джав, превратившими их в передвижные крепости, на которых джавы рассекали просторы пустынь в поисках металла для переработки и перепродажи. В 55 ДБЯ на планету прибыли хатты, ставшие местными правителями. На планете были представлены такие каджидики хаттов, как Бесадии (Гардулла Бесадии Старшая) и Десилийк (Джабба Десилийк Тиуре). Джабба вычистил тайник Алхары от самого Алхары и сделал дворец своей базой для операций. Поэтому хотя де-юре планета считалась частью принадлежащего Республике сектора Арканис, де-факто она была частью Пространства хаттов. thumb|280px|left|[[Большая арена Мос-Эспы]] В 32 ДБЯ легендой Мос Эспа стал местный паренек Энакин Скайуокер, выигравший гонки Бунта Ив Классик. Несколько позже на планету прибыл Джанго Фетт, который по заказу Джаббы устранил Гардуллу, предоставив Джаббе действительную монополию на управление криминальной деятельностью планеты, но вскоре ему был брошен вызов в лице организации Леди Валариан. В 31 ДБЯ на Татуине родился сын Джаббы Десилийка Тиуре Ротта. В 22 ДБЯ Энакин Скайуокер вернулся на Татуин в поисках своей матери, которая, как он чувствовал, испытывала страшную боль. Он нашел Шми в лагере тускенских разбойников, но она умерла у него на руках. В гневе Энакин вырезал весь лагерь, породив одну из самых страшных тускенских легенд. Войны клонов В начале Войн клонов Республика попыталась установить свое влияние путем основания республиканского космопорта, но генерал Конфедерации независимых систем Сев'ранс Танн с помощью хатта Бурки разрушила планы республиканцев. Однако потом Бурка был сдан Джаббой Эчуу Шен-Джону, поскольку Джабба считал его своим конкурентом. Однако сам Джабба тоже был замешан в войнах, снабжая поставками кортозиса «Техносоюз». Конец этим операциям положил Энакин Скайуокер. В какой-то другой момент войны Скайуокер убил на Татуине приспешницу графа Дуку по имени Джаану. thumb|300px|Дуэль Энакина Скайуокера и Дарта Тирануса на фоне ночного Татуина. В первый год Войн клонов Энакин Скайуокер и его падаван Асока Тано прилетели на Татуин на своём корабле «Сумерки», чтобы отдать Джаббе его похищенного сына Ротту в обмен на согласие хатта открыть для Республики свои гиперпространственные маршруты. Несмотря на многочисленные препятствия со стороны графа Дуку и Асажж Вентресс — похитителей юного хатта — джедаи успешно доставили Ротту во дворец Джаббы. В результате этой миссии Криминальная империя Джаббы Десилийка Тиуре и Картель хаттов встали на сторону Республики, а республиканская армия клонов получила разрешения перемещаться по Пространству хаттов и сектору Арканис. В следующем году Джабба нанял знаменитого охотника за головами Кэда Бэйна для освобождения своего дяди Зиро из республиканской центральной тюрьмы на Корусанте. Вскоре после этого Зиро был посажен в тюрьму во дворце Гардуллы Хатта на Нал-Хатте и окончательно убедился в том, что за его освобождением стояли члены Великого совета хаттов, опасавшиеся того, что пленённый хатт расскажет Республике об их тайных махинациях. Дядя Джаббы был освобождён своей бывшей любовницей Сай Снутлс и отправился вместе с нею на Тет, где посетил могилу своего отца. Узнав о том, что Зиро прячет в могиле компромат на Совет хаттов, Снутлс без сожаления убила своего бывшего возлюбленного и доставила бесценные записи во дворец его племянника на Татуине. Боба Фетт прибыл на Татуин спустя один месяц после гибели своего отца Джанго Фетта на Джеонозисе, чтобы предложить свои услуги охотника за головами Джаббе Хатту. Надев на голову мандалорский шлем отца, чтобы скрыть перед окружающими свой юный возраст, Боба посадил свой корабль «Раб I» в космопорте Мос-Эспа и незамедлительно приступил к поискам Джаббы, во время которых случайно познакомился с группой детей-рабов, принадлежавших местному криминальному авторитету Гильрамосу Либкату. Как выяснилось впоследствии, это знакомство оказалось для Фетта весьма полезным, потому что первым его заданием на службе Джаббы Хатта стало убийство Либката. Выйдя на логово неймодианца в Мос-Эспа, Боба взорвал его вместе со своим конкурентом — охотником за головами Дурджем — и отпустил пленённых Либкатом детей на волю. Джабба остался доволен работой Бобы и в будущем неоднократно прибегал к его услугам. thumb|300px|Корабль барона Папаноиды заходит на посадку в Мос-Эспа. В 21 ДБЯ Торговая федерация наложила блокаду на планету Пантора и похитила двух дочерей председателя Панторанской Ассамблеи Нотлувиски Папанодиды, чтобы вынудить его присоединиться к сепаратистам. Узнав о причастности к похищению охотника за головами по имени Гридо, Папаноида и его сын Айон прибыли во дворец Джаббы на Татуине. Панторанцы быстро добились своего, когда сообщили о своём намерении встретиться с Гридо его подружке-тви'лечке. Когда Гридо вышел навстречу к панторанцам и попытался убить их, старший Папаноида приставил к его горлу нож и объяснил свои действия перед Джаббой Хаттом. Выяснив, что Гридо подозревался в похищении двух дочерей барона, Джабба разрешил Папаноиде сравнить кровь родианца с той, что была найдена на месте преступления, однако охотник за головами струсил и признался в том, что держит одну из похищенных дочерей, Чи Иквей, в Мос-Эйсли. Панторанцы заставили Гридо отвести их в кантину с пленницей, но были вынуждены вступить в перестрелку с его сообщниками. В результате непродолжительной схватки все сообщники Гридо, за исключением одного готала, были убиты, а счастливый барон воссоединился со своей дочерью. Вернувшись на Корусант, панторанцы узнали о том, что Асока Тано и панторанский сенатор Райо Чучи освободили вторую похищенную женщину, Че Аманве, на корабле Торговой федерации. Попав в крайне щекотливое положение, Федерация была вынуждена снять с Панторы блокаду. thumb|left|300px|Дарт Мол убеждает Джаббу присоединиться к «Коллективу теней». В 20 ДБЯ на Татуин прибыла бывшая ученица графа Дуку Асажж Вентресс и заколола охотника за головами Океда в кантине Чалмуна, когда тот начал приставать к ней с неприличными вопросами. Своим поступком Вентресс привлекла внимание компаньонов Океда, охотников за головами Бобы Фетта, Латтс Раззи, Босска, Денгара и C-21 Хайсингера, и согласилась вступить в их команду заместо убитого ею наёмника. После выполнения совместного задания на Кварците Вентресс и Раззи вернулись в кантину Чалмуна, где датомирка почувствовала внезапное возмущение в Силе и достала свой световой меч. В ответ на вопрос Раззи Вентресс рассказала ей о том, что почувствовала присутствие своего знакомого — чудовищного и безжалостного монстра по имени Саваж Опресс. Вскоре после этого Вентресс заметила в кантине объявление о розыске Опресса и забрала его себе, чтобы выйти на след чудовища и привлечь его к ответственности. В том же году Дарт Мол, Саваж Опресс и их союзники из «Дозора смерти» высадились на планете Нал-Хатта, чтобы вынудить Великий совет хаттов присоединиться к созданному ими Коллективу теней. Некоторые из членов совета поспешили укрыться во дворце Джаббы, и Мол произвёл на него атаку. Мол быстро одолел силы Джаббы и вынудил его присоединиться к своей армии. thumb|250px|Битва при Татуине в последние дни Войн клонов. В 19 ДБЯ Татуин подвергся нападению со стороны армии дроидов Конфедерации независимых систем. Республиканские бойцы, возглавляемые генералом-джедаем Ферродой и чувствительными к Силе клонами X1 и X2, смогли отразить наступление сепаратистской пехоты в сражении за Мос-Эйсли и уничтожить всех самонаводящихся дроидов-пауков OG-9. После наземной победы X2 деактивировал щиты сепаратистского авианесущего разрушителя типа «Провидение» при помощи ионной пушки и высадился на его борту вместе со своим братом, чтобы уничтожить основные корабельные системы. В результате действий X2 авианесущий разрушитель лишился своего главного реактора и был уничтожен, а уцелевшие сепаратисты покинули Татуин раз и навсегда. После объявления Приказа 66 на Татуин с юным Люком Скайуокером прибыл Оби-Ван Кеноби. Он отдал ребенка на попечение Оуэну и Беру Ларс, а сам остался жить неподалеку, присматривая за сыном Энакина. Галактическая Империя left|thumb|250px|Космопорт Мос Эйсли В ранние дни Галактической Империи население планеты насчитывало 200 тысяч человек. В 18 ДБЯ в ожидании прибытия так никогда и не появившегося «Ока Палпатина» прибыла группа штурмовиков. Также в Мос Эйсли был основан небольшой имперский гарнизон, но расквартированные там солдаты практически не следили за порядком и преступностью в порту. Незадолго до уничтожения Альдераана на орбите планеты произошла битва между личным кораблем королевской семьи Альдераана «Тантивом IV» и имперским звездным разрушителем «Опустошитель», в результате которого на планету попали дроиды R2-D2 и C-3PO. Цепь всем известных событий привела сначала дроидов к Люку Скайуокеру, потом Люка к Оби-Вану, и наконец Люка и Оби-Вана в кантину Чалмуна в Мос Эйсли, где они встретили кореллианского пилота-контрабандиста Хана Соло. В 4 ПБЯ на планету прибыл Боба Фетт, который доставил во дворец Джаббы Хатта замороженного в карбоните Хана Соло. Люк вернулся на Татуин чтобы спасти друга, и с помощью деталей, найденных в доме Оби-Вана, сконструировал себе новый меч взамен утраченного на Беспине. Люк, Лея Органа, Лэндо Калриссиан, Чубакка и дроиды проникли во дворец Джаббы, но там часть группы была поймана хаттом, который приговорил Хана, Чуи и Люка к съедению сарлакком в Большой яме Каркуна (предварительно Люка пытались скормить ранкору, но неудачно). Церемония казни также не задалась, Джабба погиб, его баржа была уничтожена, а Хан скинул в яму Бобу Фетта, который вскоре выбравшись оттуда породил еще одну местную легенду. Новая Республика После битвы при Эндоре Император Сейт Пестаж основал на Татуине базу «Эйдолон», но так ей никогда и не пользовался. Позже база была обнаружена Разбойной эскадрильей и хранящееся там оборудование было использовано для снаряжения эскадрильи Эльскол Лоро. В 8 ПБЯ на Татуин в поисках картины «Сумерки килликов» прибыли Хан Соло, Лея Органа Соло и Чубакка. Лея обнаружила на Татуине дневник своей бабушки Шми и с помощью друзей детства своего отца Китстера и Вальда осознала, что он не был таким злым монстром, как она привыкла о нем думать. Она простила его. В 12 ПБЯ на Татуин наконец то прилетело «Око Палпатина», и в поисках посланных встречать его штурмовиков загрузил на борт несколько таскенов и джав. В том же году в развалинах дворца Джаббы покопались в поисках доказательств того, что хатты строят супероружие Люк Скайуокер и Хан Соло. В 14 ПБЯ на планете побывал Джейден Корр. После окончания Галактической гражданской войны Татуин стал привлекательным местом для туристов в качестве родного дома Люка Скайуокера. После окончания войны с юужань-вонгами, когда уничтожили всю жизнь на Нал-Хатте и Нар-Шаддаа, хатты сделали Татуин своим новым домом. К 40 ПБЯ, однако, они вернулись на Нал-Хатту. Новая Галактическая Империя Галактическая Империя Дарта Крайта мало интересовалась Татуином. Её присутствие на планете ограничилось небольшими гарнизонами в Анкорхеде, Мос-Эйсли и Мос-Эспа. Бывший дворец Гардуллы Хатта был превращён в имперскую базу «Браво» и апартаменты моффа Ньив Громиа.«Руководство по эпохе Наследия» После победы над Дартом Крайтом Кейд Скайуокер Кейд Скайуокер прибыл на Татуин, чтобы посетить влагодобывающую ферму, на которой когда-то жил его далёкий предок, Люк Скайуокер.«Звёздные войны. Наследие 37: Татуин, часть 1» За кулисами * По словам Джорджа Лукаса, первоначальным названием Татуина было Утапау, но после визита съемочной группы в Тунис, где существует город с таким названием, Лукас сменил свое решение. * Татуин появлялся во всех фильмах Саги, за исключением Эпизодов V и VII. В Эпизоде VII появляется похожая на Татуин пустынная планета — Джакку. * Некоторые считают, что использование в Саге пустынной планеты Татуин, равно как и в случае со спайсом — отсылка к саге Фрэнка Герберта «Дюна». * Татуин снимали в Тунисе (в городе Меденин) и Аризоне. Появления *''Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi 1: Force Storm, Part 1'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 1: Masters and Students of the Force'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' audio * *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''Aurra's Song'' *''Urchins'' *''Star Wars: Republic 4: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 5: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Republic 6: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 6'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''A Summer's Dream'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne'' *''Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *"End Game" *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Jar Jar's Mistake'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Bad Business'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Republic 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 14: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 15: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Republic 20: Twilight, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 21: Twilight, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Republic 23: Infinity's End, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 26: Infinity's End, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 31: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 32: Darkness, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest 2'' *''Jedi Quest 3'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner'' *''Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls'' *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novel *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Inside Job'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel * *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''Ghosts of the Sith'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' * *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Sandstorm'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' *''The Final Exit'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 2'' *''Rebel Dawn'' * *''Fire Ring Race'' *''Shinbone Showdown'' *''Kessel Run'' * *''Luke Skywalker's Walkabout'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' * * * *''Death Star Designer'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''The Hovel on Terk Street'' *''Star Wars: Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 9: Darklighter, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Empire 1: Betrayal, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''Luke's Fate'' * *''Death Star'' * *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars Droids 6: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book I'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * * * *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II'' *''Star Wars Science Adventures: Journey Across Planet X'' *''Cantina Communications'' *''Star Wars: Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Oh!! Jawajawa'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search!'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld!'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' * *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' * * *''Super Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire 29: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 34: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Empire 36: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 39: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 4'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 1: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 15: Vector, Part 7'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' * *''Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' * * * * * * * *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 2'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 4'' * *''Side Trip'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' * *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''The One That Got Away'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''Command Decision'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' * *''That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb'' *''Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' *''And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale'' *''Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale'' *''Tongue-tied: Bubo's Tale'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays'' *''Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''Shaara and the Sarlacc: The Skiff Guard's Tale'' *''Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale'' *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''The Jabba Tape'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader 1'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' * * *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' audio drama *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''The Trouble with Squibs'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Boba Fett: Bounty on Bar-Kooda'' *''Boba Fett: When the Fat Lady Swings'' *''Boba Fett: Murder Most Foul'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' * *''Jade Solitaire'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Star Wars: DroidWorks'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2'' *''Star Tours'' }} Неканонические появления *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''Old Wounds'' *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' * * *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''Falling Star'' *''Prey'' *''Luke Skywalker: Detective'' *''Fred Jawa'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''Junkheap Hero'' *''Melvin Fett'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Skreej'' *''Spare Parts'' comic * *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand!'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''Tall Tales'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' }} Источники *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' Second Edition *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook, Second Edition'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett vs. IG-88|link=soteKboba-ig88.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Swoop|link=soteKswoop.asp}} * * * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Star Wars Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species' *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *Tatooine on the Knights of the Old Republic website *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *The Shadow War Chronicles in the Databank *Thorn Drumheller in the Databank * * * * * * * *''Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Star Wars Art: Visions'' * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Totally 20: The Phantom Menace'' * * *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * * * }} Примечания и ссылки Внешние ссылки *Татуин на сайте "jcouncil.net" *Trip to Tatooine (Tunisia) by Mark Dermul * * * * См. также Карта Татуина Категория:Планеты по алфавиту Категория:Планеты Внешнего Кольца Категория:Локации Татуина Категория:Пустынные планеты Категория:Планеты Бесконечной Империи Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с Империей Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с Новой Республикой Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с Республикой Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с Империей Крайта Категория:Планеты, ассоциированные с Сепаратистами Категория:Теневые порты